<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the details change by DerisiveH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651146">the details change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerisiveH/pseuds/DerisiveH'>DerisiveH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit-Centric Poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerisiveH/pseuds/DerisiveH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's time in Logstedshire told through Greek myths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit-Centric Poetry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the details change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>History is doomed to repeat itself<br/>
And while it is written by the victors <br/>
No one knows the phrase as intimately <br/>
As the hero of the story</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Perhaps the parallel starts, as frequently stated<br/>
With the king himself, Theseus<br/>
For though not quite a ruler <br/>
A founder of a nation you remain (and it seems they've forgotten)</p><p>The same sword that slayed the monster<br/>
Was dropped to the Earth's core<br/>
Where it melted and shattered, undeserved <br/>
Though you can still hear it's clanging</p><p>It's echoed cries of "then die like one"<br/>
Of "hereby exiled", of "largest liability"<br/>
Of "selfish" and a billion different other lessons<br/>
And when it fails to speak, you hear it explode </p><p>And maybe Theseus, when exiled by those he fought for<br/>
Also realised far too late, as he plummeted <br/>
That people's love and help is not to be thrown away like a piece of string <br/>
That their care was not just a means to an end nor an exit sign for the maze </p><p>But unlike the myths, you've decided<br/>
That you will not die in disgrace like Theseus did<br/>
And in the morning, on your beach <br/>
You will not leave behind Ariadne for the Gods</p><p><br/>
Your fall from grace, then<br/>
Could be more accurately described <br/>
In the words written on the sea-salted feathers <br/>
Of the young man (boy), Icarus</p><p>For your descent was built<br/>
In the warmth of another<br/>
So when you fell, you fell hard and fast<br/>
And out of your father's reach </p><p>Yet people often forget, enraptured by the sun<br/>
That Icarus did not succumb to its blinding heat<br/>
But instead his resting place was the ocean floor<br/>
Where his cries for another were drowned out by the water</p><p>And like Icarus, the wax that held you up<br/>
Was set aflame with misplaced loyalties <br/>
And the knowledge you'd held, of wax floating on water<br/>
Lost in a blast you'd stood far too close to</p><p>But Icarus was thrown towards the sea at mach speed<br/>
His arm flailing as mock wings<br/>
And you walked into the ocean on your own accord <br/>
And, instead of to your death, you walked towards home, towards Daedalus</p><p><br/>
In the exhaust of Icarus <br/>
A likelier hero would instead <br/>
Be Achilles (sans his heel)<br/>
As your downfall was signalled by a rather similar weak point </p><p>But in the place of a tendon <br/>
Your shoulder aches even louder <br/>
The bone snapping and flesh tearing <br/>
To the tune of a song that screams out empty promises </p><p>The arrow itself was guided by a god<br/>
Whose painted smile you can still see in the too close sun<br/>
And, if you squint, in the face of everyone<br/>
You've ever trusted or loved</p><p>The ones that aimed to immortalise you<br/>
And in doing so, designed your fatal flaw<br/>
Christening your faults in a river <br/>
Where you and your nation unknowingly  drowned </p><p>But Achilles' internal blemish of anger <br/>
Will not be a twin to yours<br/>
When you seethe you'll reclaim your armour <br/>
And Patroclus will return once more </p><p><br/>
So when mere men fail to suffice<br/>
And they die like mortals are prone to do<br/>
Your story is echoed in the aching muscles of the titan Atlas<br/>
Who's (3 lives are) anchored by the weight of the world </p><p>Because the arrow hit you like a freight train<br/>
Burying it's sharp head into your shoulder<br/>
With the force of an entire nation behind it<br/>
Shards breaking off as your heart, for the first time of two, failed</p><p>It's flight followed the same path<br/>
As an even heavier arrow, one far more damning<br/>
And although you didn't know it at the time<br/>
Your suffering shined in the reflection of the spinning discs that resulted </p><p>Even so, that weight had recently been lifted<br/>
The tunes they sang drowned in your apathy <br/>
If only to be replaced by the crushing nature <br/>
Of a masked god's thumb</p><p>As you stand on the dirt pillar, however <br/>
With the sky's mass suffocating you<br/>
You realise that Zeus will not doom you to this everlasting guilt<br/>
And no longer are you carrying its weight</p><p> </p><p><br/>
You have been slated to die a hero's death<br/>
Since the conception of this sob story<br/>
Luckily for you, the poet is forever sleeping<br/>
And you are not dying for others tonight </p><p>You refuse to jump from a tower<br/>
Built upon the myths of heroes <br/>
That you've never even met<br/>
And who you'll never fucking be</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally finished this!! It's been sitting in my memos for ages :')</p><p>Also if anyone wants to ask any questions about it please feel free to! Implementing both the smp lore and the Greek myth references was super fun and I'd love to talk about it :D</p><p>Anyway, here's my social medias if you need them for anything:</p><p>Instagram @artharridan<br/>Twitter @derisiveharrid1<br/>Tumblr @derisiveharridan<br/>Art Tumblr @art--harridan<br/>DreamSMP Tumblr @traitor-tommyinnit </p><p>Have a great day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>